The Earth Princess
by TwilightLabyrinth
Summary: After the Great Race Eva has an almost normal life. The Earth coalition has kept Oban a secret. Now a certain Prince is on Earth ready and willing to keep his promise. What happens when secrets are let loose and yet still somethings are left in the dark?
1. Prologue: After the Race

Prologue- From the Journal of Eva Wei (2083)

Its been a year since the events that took me to Oban and reunited me with my father occurred. Things have been going great since then. Though, none of us are allowed to speak of what happened. Stan and Koji went back to the shop they were working at before the race. Rick is working for my dad as a coach for Wei Enterprises. As for me, I'm back at school. My dad's even promised to let me raceif I keep my grades up.

Sometimes when I think back to the race I miss the friends I made along the way. I mean, I miss jordan but I know he's find being the Avatar and all. I still can't help but feel responsible for him being trapped on Oban. After all I was meant to be the Avatar, I won the Race. Still, thanks to him I can live a normal life with my father.

Thinking of my friends, I haven't heard from Aikka since we both left and he promised to show me his kingdom. I wonder how things went with getting rid of the Crogs. There's been no word so I can only hope for the best.

_**YOU GUYS HAD BETTER READ THIS. MOST OF THIS STORY WILL BE TOLD BY EVA KINDA LIKE A JOURNAL SHE KEPT AFTER THE GREAT RACE. SHE MAY SEE JORDAN AGAIN YOU'LL HAVE TO READ ON TO FIND OUT BUT THIS WILL BE A MOLLY/EVA AND AIKKA STORY. JORDAN AND RICK WILL BE LIKE BROTHERS TO HER.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Return of Aikka

Eva's POV

I was in Math class when two men came in. One was human dressed in a black suite and heavy black sunglasses, most likely government. The other was alien, Nourasian.

"Is Eva Wei in this class?" asked the government guy.

"Ms. Wei," my teacher said nodding to the door.

"Gather your things, Ms Wei, you're coming with us."

I nodded and grabbed my things. I shoved my notebooks into my bag and rushed to the front of the room. Some of my classmates snickered, while others whispered about the Nourasian's presence. I forced my self to swallow my pride and not make a stupid comment about them in retaliation. It was not easy but somehow I got the front of the room without even saying a thing to them. As I passed one kid whispered, "See I told you she was I delinquent." That nearly sent me over the edge and if we were still on Oban would have earned the kid a good smack down on the track, but that wasn't on Oban, it was in a school room and fortunately the kid didn't race.

I heard the Nourasian snort at some of the comments about me. I just rolled my eyes and shook me to show him my annoyance. There was an awkward silence when the government guy glared over his sunglasses. And I'll admit I found it hilarious that it took so little to shut them up. They led me through the empty halls and out to the courtyard. I began to get nervous about the whole situation. I should be in class, I really needed to pass math otherwise I could kiss the Arrow 3 goodbye.

"What's this all about?" I asked as we exited the building.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you Nourasians always keep their promises?" asked a cocky male voice.

I knew that voice! My eyes widened and my jaw went slack. Suddenly I couldn't hold back any more smart-aleck comments. "Well I've only met to Nourasians and one of them was a spoiled, over confident Prince, so I wasn't told that much." I said with a wide grin. Then I jumped over and hugged him. "Aikka! It so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

He laughed and hugged me back. "I've missed you too, my Earth Princess." He held me at arms length and looked me over. He smiled at me and looked me in the eye. I felt like I was drowning but I didn't mind drowning in his sky blue eyes.

A silent moment passed between us as we just stared at each other. Finally he let me go and looked away. He stood there for a moment and shuffled his feet anxiously. I took his hand and pulled him to one of the retaining walls that acted as planters in the school courtyard and sat him down next to me. I smiled at the blush on his face. He turned and kissed me lightly. I closed my eyes at the warmth of him so close to him. He pulled away suddenly. My eyes snapped open immediately and he was staring at me with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said looking away.

I pulled his face up to look at me. "Why?" I asked.

"I just…I thought…I'm not sure."

"You haven't changed a bit, Aikka. Still the confused Prince I met back on Alwas." _ The same one I feel in love with. _I pulled my hand back and smiled lightly shaking my head. "So what have you been up to in the past year?"

"Driving the Crogs out of my kingdom but otherwise nothing important. You?" He asked casually.

"School, mostly. My dad promised me he'd let me race if I kept my grades up. So during the week I'm here studying like hell and on the weekends I'm on the track practicing piloting a star racer. Rick's really good at keeping me focused on the track and has been enjoying hanging around the racing scene. He misses it, ya know, racing. But, yeah, all in all my life's really gone down hill since the race."

He laughed. "So this is the real life of the champion of Oban, Eva Wei."

"Yeah, yeah it's boring, I know. It's not as exciting as the way we met and all but we have to live normal lives at some point we all can't always be heroes. This is me, Eva Wei, regular school girl."

"Prince Aikka!" One of the guards yelled running over causing us to stand up just as the bell rang. Students rushed passed us pushing them back toward the wall and causing me to stumble. Aikka steadied me with a small smile. I rolled my eyes and he laughed at me.

"Eva!" Someone called. I turned to look over my shoulder to my see my friends standing just inside the building. I turned back to see the Nourasian guard talking to Aikka.

"Your highness, who is this human girl you came so out of your way to see?" the guard asked.

"You went out of your way just to see little ole me?" I asked.

He smiled and shrugged at me and then to talk to his guard. "This 'human girl' as you put it is the Champion of the Great Race of Oban." Aikka said with pride in his voice.

His guard's eyes widened in shock as he looked at me. He stepped back a little and then bowed at the waist to me. "I'm so sorry, I did not realize, forgive me." He stuttered.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Aikka. "Your kinda a big deal." He said simply.

Just then my friend wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "So who's Mr. Hotness over there? You gonna introduce me or do I have to do that myself?"

"Be polite. Nora this is my old friend Aikka, Aikka this is my friend Nora. Nora will go after any guy with two legs. No joke, she probably would have even gone after Canaletto."

Aikka fake gagged. Nora slapped the back of my head but before I could retaliate my friend Kelly stepped in. "So you missed another lecture on 'how it shouldn't matter who your dad is or who you know you know, you shouldn't be able to get out of class'. He hates you. And I'm pretty sure hates your dad, too. I don't know why but it's weird."

"Oh, come on! I've only been pulled out twice by my dad before this and both times I had to do reports on different piloting styles. So, ok, he shouldn't be getting on me about getting out of class."

"You had to do Reports? On FLYING? How does that work?" Kelly asked.

"My dad thinks I'm too reckless. Don't ask I don't know he's just overprotective." I said.

" Still?" asked Aikka. "I thought he would get over that by now. I mean you won the race and all."

"Yeah and in doing so I scared the shit out of him. I'm surprised he's even letting me race again especially after the race with Spirit. That was hard. So, yeah, never."

Aikka's Nourasian guard whispered something in his ear. His face scrunched up and he whispered something back in Nourasian. "I'm sorry, I must go. I promise I will see you again. Soon, I promise." He said then he kissed my hand.

"There's a race Saturday morning, come!" I called.

"I will." He called back over his shoulder.

"You do realize have a test in History right now, right?" Kelly asked.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled. "I hate History." I ran back into the school. People watched and laughed as I pushed past them on my way back.

I heard Nora say something like, "He likes Eva, no, he loves Eva, a lot."

Aikka's POV

I looked back as I got in the government car. She was running back into the school at full speed. I smiled; she had not changed since the race. She was always different from the girls he knew back on Nourasia. She was always my rival, during the race she was the only reason I kept going, and my best friend, the reason I stood up to the Crogs then and back home. I had been angry when I found out her lie but I'd forgiven her after all it didn't change her. She was still stubborn, strong, kind, caring, and the most forgiving person I'd ever known.

_I love you, Eva, but how could I ever tell you that?_

_**And there you have it The Return of Aikka and looks like love's in the air. I'm a little disappointed that I only got one review but thank you, Lucky, I appreciate the review. By the way the next chapter might take awhile I had written all this before hand so I have to write the rest. So give me a little bit to write it. **_


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets Out

_**A/N: Thank you reviewers and to answer questions, yes it was a real kiss. Right smack dab on the lips, which is the min reason Aikka was so embarrassed. And, yes, go AikkaxEva/Molly! My fav couple on the show. **_

**Eva POV (Wednesday afternoon)**

I made it back in just before the second bell rang awarding me a glare from my history teacher. Obviously the teachers had talked about my little outing with Aikka around the water cooler, just great. After everyone sat down and shut up and finally stopped STARING AT ME the teacher passed out the test. I tried my best to focus but everything was getting to me. Racing in the Great Race was some much easier. I sighed and put my pencil down to go over my answers.

There was a knock at the door. I tried hard not to look because I knew that it was either my dad or something worse. In the end it was the later, my life sucks. Was this the Universes way of getting back at me for being the puppet of a fallen Avatar against my will? Probably. Even if I was friends with the current Avatar and the whole thing was done to me against my will, I'm pretty sure the Universe hates me.

The person entered with out any verbal consent from my teacher and stood near him. The visitor whispered something to my teacher and began a quiet conversation. Finally who ever it was cleared their throat and said, "Thank you, sir." Then he turned to face the class room. "Ms. Wei, we need you to come with us."

I stood nervously and walked forward wit my test in hand. "Did you finish, Ms Wei?"

"Yep," I said handing my test in confidently. _If I think positive then every thing will be fine, every thing will be fine, everything will be…. _

My history teacher looked it over, nodding his head in approval. "Good, at least a B."

"Yes!" I said in excitement. Now I would definitely pass, get to race, and I wouldn't have to worry about my dad getting on my back about my grades.

The visitor was getting antsy. "Come along, Ms Wei, we don't have time to waste." He walked out and I rushed to follow. He reminded me of some of the body guards that had been with Aikka before. Only he was a lot more focused and had an ear piece in his right ear. His hand touched it and he said something just before we exited the school. "Come on, now, the rest of the Earth team is waiting. The President wants to speak with all of you."

_The President. This is just like when we returned from Oban. What do they think we leaked info on the Great Race? I haven't heard anything about it and you think it would be all over the place about how the government had covered it up. So why…?_

The guy knocked on the window of a limo parked outside my school and the President answered. "Ah, Ms. Wei, no everyone is here." He said letting me in. "Now we can get to business now that our Champion has arrived." He paused as I got situated next to my dad while Stan, Koji, and Rick were on the other side of the Limo. "As you are all aware the Earth Coalition has suppressed all information pertaining to the Great Race of Oban but now that the conflict with the Crog Emporium has blown over I believe it is time that people know of the Race and the events that occurred on Oban. I believe that our champion star racers and mechanics should be recognized for there services during the Great Race."

"And what do you plan on doing about Jordan? What are we going to tell the world, that he became the Avatar and saved the world from a previous Avatar who was planning to destroy all life in the Universe?" I asked leaning forward to look the President in the eye.

"No, Ms. Wei, I believe what the Ultimate Prize really is should stay a secret between all of us. As for Mr. Wilde, he died on Oban, or that is at least our story. His parents don't even know the truth. It is better this way no one will go looking for Oban or the Avatar and his power."

I leaned back feeling like a little kid who tried to sound smart at a grownup meeting. So now Jordan was dead to the world, even his parents thought he was dead, all because of me. It made me feel even worse about being called Champion. If everyone knew the deepest truth about what happened there on Oban that I had almost given the powers of the Avatar to Canaletto, they would hate me and I would deserve it. Jordan was my best friend and I trusted him with my life, same with him, he trusted me and I let him down, majorly. And now I couldn't even tell the truth about what happened back then.

"Friday night, I will be hosting a press conference in which I would like each one of you to tell of your experiences on Oban and Alwas, especially you Ms. Wei. The press will want to hear as much from you as possible. You are the only one who was on the track, who knew any of the pilots; they will look to you for insight into the emotions of the race; the history of the other participants. I want you prepared for every question they might throw at you. They might ask you about your relationship with Jordan; the Crog racers and how dangerous they were; were you ever in true danger; what was Oban like. Don, I know you don't like this but she has to do this."

"I understand, Mr. President." My dad said looking at me.

"Do you understand what I'm asking, Ms. Wei?"

"Yes." I said still not looking up at him.

"Good. I'll drop you off."

"Thank you, sir." Rick said stiffly. He was always one to hate orders. My dad understands this more then anyone as his manger for several years. To bad for the President, he actually thought that Rick was being obedient. In all reality he was mocking the order and the President himself. I had to admit it made me feel a lot better about everything. I looked up at him and he winked at me with a smirk it made me smile as well, albeit a sad smile. The car came to a stop and we all climbed out.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you all get home." My dad said.

"Thanks, sir, but I don't think that's really important right now. We need to figure out what we're gonna do about the press."

"We tell our stories. We just leave out anything that has to do anything with Jordan becoming the Avatar and most likely Canaletto." I said.

"And just how do we do that?" Koji asked.

"I'll handle that. From what the President said I'm the front man, the press will go after me. My story will entice them and you all can tell your stories. I'm supposed to be the hero in this story and I'll just have to deal with it. The story will stand he died in an accident during the last race, the gun turret was hit in by fire from one of our opponents…the Crogs."

"You don't have to do this, little mouse. You don't have to go up there and lie about everything. You could just go up and tell the truth-" Rick said.

"I have to, Rick, if I'm not up there the press will scream cover up and the government will blame me. I don't need that I have a race Saturday morning. And sometimes the lie is easier to swallow, trust me I speak from experience. So please just let me do this. I've faced Crogs the press cannot be as dangerous as them." I said. "I need to make a call."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. Rick tried to follow me but my dad stopped him saying, "Leave her be." I walked passed them and into my room. I knew the Hotel Aikka was staying at and thanks to computers I knew the number. My fingers dialed the number as quickly as they could; I held the phone to my ear and waited for some dumb receptionist to answer the phone.

"Hello, the St. Regis, what can we do for you?" a male receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for Prince Aikka of the Nourasian Delegation."

"Name please."

"Eva Wei."

"Please hold."

I drummed my fingers against my dresser. The most annoying music played as I waited. Were they planning on just leaving me hanging until I hung up? Not gonna happen, I was too stubborn to something like that. My room was still dark even though sunlight was pouring in through the window. I sat in the window seat and continued to wait. I felt worse then I did during the race, the stress was just getting to me, all I would be doing was replacing one lie with another. I just wanted to talk to someone who actually knew what happened, who could understand what I was going through.

"Eva?"

"Aikka," I breathed.

"What's wrong?"

"So much. The President is finally coming out about the Great Race but-"I sighed. "I'm not sure I can keep this up, Aikka. I just need to either tell the truth or just keep Oban a secret."

"What are they making you lie about?"

"Jordan and what happened to him. They've even lied to his family, its all my fault that he never came home, how can I lie and blame it on another racer? How can I stand up in front of the entire world and continue to lie when it's supposed to be the truth?"

"You have to trust your own judgment, Eva, but you also have to remember that there are people who would miss use the prize and its power. Just like the Crogs."

"I know."

"It makes no difference, I know, but it's the truth and it's what you want. Then again-" I cut him off.

"The lie is easier to swallow then the truth. I know, I mean, I learned more truths during the Race then I have any where else. "

"I remember. Is this all you needed or was there something else?"

"I just needed to talk to someone who understands where I'm coming from and who knows what it was like on the tracks on Alwas and Oban."

"Nice to know you thought of me first but I have an offer for you. How would you like to lunch with my parents on Friday?"

"That's the same day as the press conference! But I think I can…Wait, your parents? As in the King and Queen of all of Nourasia? Ummm…I don't know Aikka, I'm not a very ya know…I don't think I it's a good idea for me to meet your parents." I said nervously. "I don't think they'll like me."

"Don't be silly, they'll love you, after all on Nourasia you're considered a national hero for being the one who caused me to drive out the Crogs. And I've told them so much about you."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Please, say you'll come?" He pleaded.

"Fine, you know you're really cute when you plead." I paused. _Did I just say that?_ "Let me go ask my dad."

I ran out of my room into the living room and over to my dad. "Can I go to lunch with Aikka and his parents on Friday?"

"What about the press conference?"

"I'm sure it won't over lap. What time is the conference?"

"3:30." My dad said blandly.

"Then it shouldn't matter. Lunch won't take three hours. So can I go?"

"Considering _Prince _Aikka is no longer the competition, I don't see why not."

"Thank you so much!" I said. Putting the phone to my ear I said, "You heard that didn't you?"

"Yes, I did unfortunately I did, your dad still sees me as the enemy doesn't he."

"I'm sorry but yes. On the brightside, I can go. Still I have to go to the stupid press conference of lies with the President which really sucks."

"At least you didn't have to tell your whole planet how you lost to a human girl. Oh and lets not mention betraying the Crogs, that was fun."

"Mastering the sarcasm, very nice my dear Prince."

"You taught me everything I know, my Earth Princess. I will see you then, Princess Eva."

"I hate being called that."

"But you are my Princess." A blush crept over my face. Did he really just say that?

"I'll see you on Friday." I said rushed and hung up. Did that really just happen? Did he really just call me 'Princess Eva' and say I was his princess? I'm becoming delusional. As much as I want he to mean what he said it can't possibly be true or mean what I thought it meant.

_**A/N and for the heck of it….**_**Aikka's POV**

Did I just say that? It had been on my mind but I hadn't meant to say it out loud to her. I hoped she didn't take it the wrong way. _My Earth Princess, how deferent you are. I wish I could tell you how I feel but I doubt you'd feel the same way about me. _

"Is something wrong, my Prince?" My mother asked.

"Its nothing, mother."

"Who just called?"

"You remember the Earth girl I told you about? That was her."

"Ah, and did you invite her?"

"Yes, I did, that is not the problem, though."

"Then, what is it, my Prince?"

"I fear she does not feel the same as I do and she will reject me."

"I see, do not fear, and sleep well, my Prince." She said gently.

I sighed. I hoped she was right.

**Back to Eva's POV (Thursday morning free period)**

I had taken Friday off to get my story straight and to calm down after the whole bombshell of 'we're coming out with the secret' from the President. It still made me feel sick up about the fact that I was supposed to lie on live TV but Aikka was right I had to lie about it if anyone was going to know. My friends thought I was crazy and considering my spacey attitude I don't blame them.

"What's going on, you keep spacing out?" Nora said. "You missed when the Principle announced how honored the School Board was that you are racing tomorrow. Then when Dianna insulted you in Math you were spaced out. And then you just let it go you never do that. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Right. This all probably has to do with that stuff that happened on Wednesday, you know that stuff she won't say anything about. Maybe this Aikka person wasn't who she thought he was. Or maybe he was an old boyfriend she never got over…Or…" Kelly said listing off a bunch of random non-sense about me and Aikka and what could cause my strangeness, all miles from the truth, a truth I didn't want to continue to repeat all day.

"Aikka and I never went out. If anything we were enemies for a time but over time we overcame that and became rivals. We were still civil but we were rivals none the less."

"That still doesn't explain your current funk."

"Look I don't feel like talking about it now, just….just at 3:30 watch the news and…and you'll understand." I said brokenly. I was such a coward! I couldn't tell them the truth to their faces. "Please stop asking about it and don't blame Aikka it has nothing to do with him."

"Speaking of Mr. Hotness, here he comes." Nora said looking over my head.

I turned my head to see him walking our way. When he saw us at our picnic table he smiled. He picked up his pace as he continued over to us even though he almost got hit by a football on the way. Nora and Kelly laughed as he ducked the blow just barely.

He came and sat by me and smiled. All four of us started teasing each other about random things. Aikka and I compared people to the contestants of the great race. At times I would completely shock Aikka with how I talked about the other racers and most of the time Nora and Kelly gave us strange looks. It didn't seem like long until we heard the sound of high heals on the pavement.

"I didn't know we were getting an exchange student." Dianna said. "Welcome to Earth, my name is Dianna." She said slowly.

Aikka leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Are all Earthlings besides yourself so stupid?"

I whispered back, "Only the blondes. Brunettes are the smart ones."

He chuckled, which made Dianna angry. "What's so funny?"

Before I could say anything back to her I heard Canaan's voice calling to Aikka, "Prince Aikka!" as he made his way over.

"You never told us he was a Prince." Nora said with a glare.

"O, well, Aikka's a Prince."

"We know now." She growled.

I shrugged and stood up beside Aikka. Canaan looked from his Prince to me and then back. Then he smiled. "It is good to see you again, Ms. Wei."

"It's good to see you as well, Canaan. I didn't think you liked me, I mean with all that was going on."

"You were a radical back then at least as far as I was concerned nit to mention you're a human until the end I didn't realize how deferent you really were."

"Thank you I think."

"You should probably go get changed it's almost time to go."

"Oh, right."

"Change why?" Dianna asked.

"Like I'm gonna go to lunch with a king and queen in this."

"Is that why you made us go shopping yesterday?" Kelly asked.

"I had nothing else to wear!"

I grabbed my book bag and walked into the school to the bathroom. I walked into the largest stall to change into my dress. It was white and went to just below my knees. It had an empire waist with no sleeves. It was tight until it reached the black belt which tied on my left hip then it gently flared out. I put on my silver high heals before leaving the stall. I dug in my bag for my jewelry. Then I took of the stuff I'd worn to school including my spikes. I put my new bracelet that was made of deferent sized diamonds the largest being in the middle on my left wrist. Next came my ring which looked like a crown, and that went on my left middle finger. My earrings and necklace were both fleur di lis but my necklace had black rhinestones on it while the earrings were simply silver studs. Next was my long red-black hair. I straightened it before I pulled it so it was half up with to short strands hanging in front of my ears. I pulled my clutch purse and made everything was there. I left the bathroom after I made sure everything was straight.

I walked back out and everyone turned to stare as I passed. When I reached my group everyone was off in their own little worlds. Dianna was there staring past Aikka in shock. Kelly and Nora were still trying to figure everything out. Aikka was talking to Canaan and another Nourasian. No one noticed me until I cleared my throat. All there eyes snapped to me so fast I wondered if eyes could possibly get whiplash.

"Wow." Nora said.

Aikka just stared at me unblinkingly for a moment before he forced himself to blink and smiled. He walked over and took my hand. "Shall we go?"

Looking in his eyes again I could barely think. Not trusting my voice I nodded. Canaan took my book bag and put it in the trunk of the car. Aikka helped me in before he got in as well. At the restaurant he helped me out and escorted me to the private dinning room where his parents were waiting. I fidgeted nervously at his side as he opened the door.

"Mother, Father, I wish to introduce you to the champion of Oban, Eva Wei." Aikka said pulling me in.

"Your majesties," I said curtsying and bowing my head in respect. I glanced up at Aikka who was smiling with pride at me. When I stood straight again the queen began to speak.

"Come, sit, with all that Aikka has told us it feels as though we already know you, Ms. Wei. My son seems to look up to you as a racer. He told us of your victory against Toros on Alwas. You are very daring, your parents must be very proud."

"Actually my style of racing tends to scare my dad." I said as I sat down.

"And your mother?" The king asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know what the great Maya would think of her little Eve racing. I don't know how you would ask someone who died 11 years ago something like that. I mean I could ask but she wouldn't answer." I said blandly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That must be so hard for you." The Queen said.

"It was a long time ago," I turned my head away from them. It was amazing how right she was. It is very difficult for me some times, though it has gotten easier for me since the Race, since I learned those truths. I took a deep breath and turned back to face them. The king was watching me closing, every move I made his eyes followed intently. Those blue eyes, so unlike Aikka's deep sky blue ones, seemed cold and calculating. Aikka and his father began to argue about something in Nourasian. I took a sip of water as I watched them bicker. I didn't need to be able to speak Nourasian to know what was being said. Aikka didn't like where his father was going with his questioning. I put my hand on Aikka's arm and shook my head, "Aikka, stop, it's alright." I gave a weak smile. "You want to ask me something, Your Majesty."

The king studied me for a moment. "Why did you lie about who you were during the Race?"

I took a deep breath and looked down. "See, you don't have to if you don't-" Aikka said.

"No, Aikka, I told you it's alright. It's a long story and it'll ruin your lunch." I sighed. "It began when my mom died, I was five. My father took it hard and felt he could no longer take care of me. He left me at the Stern Boarding School; I never saw or heard from him again. By the time I was 15 I as sick of it so I ran away and went to find him. When I found him he didn't even recognize me, so I gave him a fake name, Molly, because I was afraid he'd send me back there. Next thing I know I was a mechanic for Wei Enterprises and my dad thought I was Molly. I thought he'd realize who I was automatically but he didn't. Then the whole thing about Great Race came up, I stowed away in the ship. I was never even supposed to go to Alwas but I was there. I was never meant to be the Earth Team's pilot but I did the job well. The Race lasts about three months it took that long for my father who I was. Rick was the only one to figure it out."

"He did, when?" Aikka asked.

"During the race with Spirit. My dad told him…something that my actions and rick put two and two together."

"What is 'something'?" The king asked.

"Spirit was the one my mom was racing when she died."

"That explains so much. He recognized you, too, didn't he? That's why…"

"Yeah, he pulled me from the wreckage and showed me the truth. I'd always blamed him for what happened that day but if any thing it was my mom's fault. She was leaking oil, she knew it, too. Spirit wanted to stop, but she wanted to stop, but she wanted to continue to race. A spark ignited the oil and BOOM, she was gone."

"I see, but back to my question, the lie was only meant for your father. If so why did you it on Alwas and Oban?"

"If my team mates knew me as Molly so would everyone else. If my father had figured it out I would have come out about it but it was impossible for him to see me for who I was. So I was Molly. I did try to tell him but when I did it just turned into a fight. "

"Why did you end up arguing?"

"We took out the feelings of angry we felt at each other, father daughter stuff, on each other. It was just the way we were now its still at each other but it normal teen stuff."

The rest of lunch passed in the same awkward manner. King Lao and Queen Nori both asked questions about my life, my friends, my other family besides my dad, my schooling, and anything else they could think of. After the finally course Aikka pulled me aside to talk to me privately. We walked through the garden that the restaurant had for it's guests.

"I'm sorry, about my parents, they don't understand humans so they're using you to learn." He apologized holding my hand.

I smiled and swung our hands. "It's ok, seriously, I get it. They're curious. If my son was friends with someone like me and I'd only heard a little bit about them I'd be curious too. Let them ask their questions the press conference won't be any different."

"I know that's why I didn't them to interrogate you; I wanted you to have some peace before that but it seems I failed."

"The Great Prince admits defeat, how odd; you never seemed to be the type to do that." I said with mock seriousness.

"You've changed me, my Earth Princess."

We stopped walking and stood facing each other I looked down at a flower I'd picked as I twirled it. He pulled my chin up and I was drowning in his eyes for the thousandth time. I gulped trying to dislodge the lump in my throat. How could he do this to me without doing anything at all? He lowered his lips to mine. It was like back at school. Just being close was driving me nuts. I closed my eyes. He pulled away suddenly. My eyes snapped open. We both stepped back at the same time trying to come up with excuses.

"I should probably go change its almost time."

"Uh, yeah…I guess it is…" He said distantly.

I walked away to find Canaan and get my bag. I walked out front and there he was, holding my bag up with one hand. He smirked as I walked up to him. "Thanks, Canaan."

"You're welcome, Ms. Wei, but I was only doing as my Prince said."

"Really, I guess I should thank him too then."

I took my bag and walked to the bathroom. Each and every stall was like a private dressing room. I picked one and changed back into my regular clothes. I shook my hair out and let it fall lip at my shoulders. I leaned on the sink and looked in the mirror. I really needed to pull myself together. How could Aikka make me feel like this with one kiss? I shook my head and finished getting ready. I walked out to see the Nourasians talking with The President as I walked up the turned to look at me.

"Are you ready, Ms. Wei?" The President asked.

"Yes, sir."

He nodded and I followed him out to his limo. Before I got in I looked back at Aikka. He gave me a weak smile, one which I returned. When we arrived at the Press Conference I felt a wave of dread washed over me but instead of letting it show I set my face in a mask of determination. We walked in and the Team waited while the President told his story and for him to introduce us. I was first in line which really sucked. Finally he started the intro, "And now the people I told you about the Earth Team that won the race on Oban, the winning Pilot Eva Wei," I walked onto the stage, "The team manager Don Wei, their mechanics Stan and Koji, and Rick Thunderbolt their original Pilot. I will now hand the mic over to Ms. Wei and open the floor for any questions."

I walked up and began answering questions. I dreaded one question most of all and prayed that no one would think to ask it. With my luck it was asked. "Ms. Wei, Ms. Wei, what happened to your Team's gunner Jordan Wilde?"

"He died during the last race. He was in the turret as usual when one of the other racers cut to close, he wasn't paying attention or he would have moved. Next thing I know that whole side was torn up and his body was down below. I wanted to go back for him but it was too dangerous." I tear rolled down my check, not because the story was true but because it hurt to lie about him.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes. He was one of the people I was very close to during the race and because of our positions we had to trust each other with our lives."

"Why?"

"On the track there was one rule, you could do anything to win as long as you do not attempt to kill your opponent, not every race was clean and people nearly died. If we hadn't trusted each other we would have both died on Alwas."

Next up was my dad and down the line until there was no one left. The President said something in closing and we were allowed to leave. I took my cell out and turned it on. I expected a lot more messages then just the 2 I had.

'So that's what's been on your mind. Wow.' Kelly.

'That's all I expected a marriage announcement for you and that Prince Aikka guy. See ya tomorrow when you win the race.' Nora.

I smiled. Gotta love your best friends the always forgive you no matter what.

_**A/N: And there you have it the Great Race is no longer a secret and even better there was more AikkaxEva/Molly! Thank you to all my reviewers! Love you guys!**_

_**P.S. this chapter is 11 pages long with over 5,000 words and is my longest chapter ever!**_


	4. Chapter 3:Conversations with the Dead

I opened my eyes to a stone ceiling in a hammock. Then air and stone walls greeted me and I knew I was on Oban. For a moment I wondered which was real and which was the dream, being on Oban or Aikka's kisses. I stayed there for a while just letting the breeze blow through the window and the sun filter through the sheet. It was the most beautiful thing I'd woken up to in a long time. I wrapped the blanket around myself and went outside and moved up the stairs. Below there were no sounds of work from the mechanics. Then I saw his figure silhouetted against the sunlight in an archway and I know it's a dream.

I froze at the top of the stairs. "You can come closer, I never bit you did I?" he joked.

"Jordan, how…" I started to ask.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He turned to face her. His face was aged to fit the time past but his eyes were old, the eyes of an Avatar. He reached his arm out to her and when she stepped closer he wrapped it around her. "You could say this is for Avatar's eyes only but…I figured you're an exception to that rule."

I looked down and gasped. With the cold breeze I'd assumed we were in the ice region but as I looked down it was like I was watching the entire Universe from above. I moved closer to Jordan without thinking. "It's amazing."

"A bird's eye view, if you will. It's so I can watch what's going on without leaving Oban. I saw your conference yesterday." I took a deep breath. "Don't worry, I was in the military, remember? You were under orders I got it. And you did very well, real emotion and indecision. You couldn't decide if you could lie about me, you had to phone in a friend."

I blushed. He had been paying attention and he knew everything. But instead of saying anything he pulled me closer resting his chin on top of my head. I felt warmer than I had in a while other than when I was with Aikka. Even then it was different Jordan was my brother while Aikka….my cheeks burned hotter. Jordan chuckled. I sighed and relaxed into him. The brother I never had and never knew I wanted until we were too far apart.

"Let's go, anywhere, just let's…let's go to one of the concerts."

I nodded; I missed the magical singing of the creatures here on Oban. I remembered the night Aikka came to show it to me and Jordan had tagged along. I felt a jolt when Jordan transported us to the other side of planet where the creatures gathered. We parted in order to walk. Little rocks and things moved around us parting around Jordan. The low sounds of the singing creatures reached us. Closing my eyes I let Jordan lead me on. In the clearing dozens of creatures sat in rings lines glowing up their bodies and in the center the rocks began to form a tower. It was just like that night; except for the lack of danger and bickering.

We remained there for a while just sitting even when the concert was over. Light blue and grey lined the horizon as I could see it over the trees. "So, you and Aikka?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, kinda. It's complicated."

"You love him, don't you?'

"Yes, but there's something else, you and I…" I started.

"We never had anything. You thought of me as a brother and you still do. But you truly love him, he was always what kept you going, kept you racing. That was something I could never do and when you ran off he somehow fixed it. I never knew anything was wrong. I'm happy for you really. Sometimes I wish it was me but you deserve someone whose there for you. He will be and I'm here." He stood and paced a little. "You have my blessing, you know that. And I will always be here for you if you need me."

"I know, thank you." I stood up dropping the blanket. I hugged him again.

"Now, about this race. Are you sure about this? Your last one with him didn't end well."

"I have to do this, I have to set things right. I couldn't tell the world the truth about you and I was powerless against the President but this is something I can do. I have to."

"Good luck."

Tears stung at my eyes. It had been so real and I didn't doubt it had been. Jordan had the power to do so. I rolled out of bed and took a shower. It didn't matter now, I had a race to focus on and to win.

_**A/N: A short little chapter to tell you I haven't completely forgotten this story other things have been on my mind. I promise I will update soon. **_

PS. The title is hinting about her taking to Jordan who is thought to be dead because of the Press Conference.


End file.
